Vehicle interiors are configured with a cargo or load compartment. The load compartment is a relatively large free space without any separating devices. This implies that when smaller loads, such as grocery bags and small parcels, are to be transported, these tend to slide around in the load compartment during driving, and the contents of the bags tend to fall out and roll around in the load cargo or storage compartment, since the bags are not fastened. Thus, objects that fly around in the cargo or load compartment can also cause damage to details in the compartment or damage the interior of the cargo or luggage compartment.
Prior art cargo support devices have been proposed to address this problem. One of the cargo support devices of today arranged in a load compartment of a vehicle comprises a load floor with a door that can be raised around a transverse axis of the vehicle. The door extends substantially across the whole width of the load floor. Underneath the load floor there is provided one or more immersions, where the cargo can be placed during driving. The transverse axis is provided in the vicinity of the rear seat rest of the vehicle to uncover as big of an area as possible where the cargo can be placed. During driving, the cargo is kept in place with a resilient string that extends over and around the cargo or the cargo is hung up on hooks, provided on an underside of the door. After the transport of the cargo, the cargo is unloaded, whereafter the door is returned to its original position to form a conventional load floor of the load compartment.
The cargo or load compartments of vehicles of today usually contain varying loose objects or different accessories such as transport cages for pets, protective mats which cover the whole cargo or storage compartment, etc. To be able to use the above described cargo support device the cargo or storage compartment has to be totally emptied and thus the objects or the accessories have to be removed before the cargo support device can be used. This is thus not especially practical for the user.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved cargo support device, which can be used even when the load compartment contains objects or accessories, and which, when not in use, can easily be folded and stored in the vehicle.
It is further desirable to provide a cargo support device that provides sufficient support for the loads during driving, such that they remain in a predetermined space during transport.